


Variation on a Threnody

by disenchanted



Category: The Marlows - Antonia Forest
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetry, allusion to canonical character death, really bad poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disenchanted/pseuds/disenchanted
Summary: 'Threnody for Icarus', by U. Logan.





	Variation on a Threnody

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [antonia_forest_fanworks_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/antonia_forest_fanworks_2017) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Someone please write me 'Threnody for Icarus', by U. Logan!

FOR JM  
ἀλλ ἔπι τοι καὶ ἐμοὶ θάνατος καὶ μοῖρα κραταιή

I.   
Youth: a golden crown descending  
Onto golden head, crowned before  
By sweat of ageless battles fought  
Agelessly. Oh the engine roars!

But the flight is soft as feathers  
That drift from the sky to the sea.  
My Icarus, you have only the noblest  
Of intentions, and gentle eyes.

II.  
'I am bound to the glint of light  
Off my wing, and the careless gods,  
And the boys who fell before me,  
Who were crowned just the same as me.'

What dreadful darkness as you dive  
Towards English fields that were home.  
On the ground they see a blazing  
Star, shedding gilding as he falls.

III.   
And down within those fields a girl  
Turns her face from the sun.

Among the shadows at her feet  
Lies the shadow of the unwinged  
Son, who picks red poppies, saying:  
 _Et in Arcadia Ego_.

Broadstairs. 1948.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies.


End file.
